


bentai bonsai

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Tai gets a bonsai tree.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	bentai bonsai

"What's this?"

Tai turned to see Ben bent over far enough to give him a very nice view.

"What's what?" Tai replied distractedly, wondering if it would really be irresponsible for him to take a break to fuck his boyfriend now and work more on his thesis later.

"This little plant. Tree?" Ben straightened up and stepped to the side enough for Tai to see what had caught his attention.

"Oh, that's a bonsai garden. Well, it will be. All I have now is the tree and planter, but I'll be on the lookout for more elements to incorporate."

"Where did it come from?" Ben scrunched up his nose in confusion, still peering at the bonsai as if it would reveal its secrets if he looked closely enough.

"Hennix brought it over when he came by for lunch earlier. He thought we might enjoy working it into some of our meditations."

"Uh huh." Tai chuckled at the dubious glare Ben was leveling at it.

"I suspect he thought we would enjoy the nature aspect of it. Our cover for sneaking off to the river was always that we felt at peace with the trees and all, you know. Which isn't untrue, but…." A startled laugh broke out of Ben and his eyes sparkled.

"Ah yes. I'm still a fan of our… forest bathing? Right? That's what Luke was trying to teach us?"

"Yeah, well. If we remember that, at least we learned something."

"Yeah. How to deepthroat."

"Ben!" His admonishment held no weight thanks to the laughter that came with it. Ben grinned wickedly.

"Mmmm. Maybe we should have a throwback," he suggested, voice dropping lower. "I can just remember how your dick felt down my throat as pebbles dug into my knees."

"Oh my god Ben," Tai started to protest, but he felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as Ben dropped to his knees.

"This carpet feels much better; though, I've gotta say, I miss the sound of the wind whistling through that old comms tower we'd hide behind. We always felt so free out there."

"Oh for fuck's sake." It was a final token protest and they both knew it. Tai stood from his chair and slowly walked toward Ben, feeling as if some force was tied around his waist and dragging him to his husband.

"But then again," Ben murmured, reaching up with his large hands to pull down Tai's trousers. "I'm always free with you."

Ben licked up the underside of Tai's cock and he groaned, tangling his hands in his husband's hair. Ben kissed the head before sucking the tip into his mouth, drawing a gasp from Tai.

"I—you—I've always loved seeing you like this," Tai gasped. "You're so pretty." Ben purred around the cock in his mouth and fluttered his eyelashes, pulling out every trick he'd learned over the years to bring his husband to the edge as quickly as possible. He should probably be working on his thesis.

Tai twisted his hands deeper into Ben's thick locks and tugged, the sensation of Ben's groan drawing a matching one from him. With another tug he brought Ben's eyes up to his own.

Seizing the opportunity, Ben used that moment to swallow Tai down past his gag reflex. Honestly, he was out of practice. He couldn't take Tai all the way like he used to be able to. They'd have to start working on that again.

That said, a few more swirls of his tongue were all that was needed to wring out Tai's orgasm. Ben did his best to swallow, quickly pulling his shirt up to wipe at the rest before it could dribble off his chin and onto the carpet. Ugh. The problems of being a responsible adult.

"We should—definitely do that more," Tai panted, sinking to his knees so he was at Ben's eye level. It certainly wasn't because his knees were too weak to hold him up.

"Mmm, that sounds great," Ben agreed. He smiled roguishly at his husband, who rolled his eyes.

"Not in front of the bonsai again, though. I don't want to associate it with getting sucked off. I wouldn't be able to meditate as we cultivate it." Ben laughed.

"All right, got it. I'll try not to traumatize the bonsai any more."

He finished wiping off his chin and leaned forward into Tai, bumping noses for a moment before he pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the beauty of a modern AU where everything is lovely and nothing hurts.
> 
> My writing commissions are open rn! You can get more info on my Twitter (cubedcoffeecake) or go straight to my Ko-Fi (cubedcoffeecake). The short of it is if you'd like to donate me a coffee or two and comment an AU and pairing (Kylux, Benarmie, renben, bentai, gen), I'll write you 500-3500 words for it. (:
> 
> Thx for reading! <3 <3


End file.
